


In Her Eyes

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wonder sometimes what she sees in you.</p>
<p>Sure you’re the “Queen of all Media” with all the glory and drama that entails, but what does that really mean to someone like her? It’s nothing when compared to what she does on a daily basis.  You don’t deserve this, you don’t deserve her and you know it. </p>
<p>But you’ll take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supergirl is an American superhero fiction action-adventure drama television series developed by Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg, that aired on CBS and going forward will air on The CW. It is based on the DC Comics character Supergirl (Kara Zor-El), created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. No profit or infringement is intended with this fanfiction.

You wonder sometimes what she sees in you.

Sure you’re the “Queen of all Media” with all the glory and drama that entails, but what does that really mean to someone like her? It’s nothing when compared to what she does on a daily basis. You don’t deserve this, you don’t deserve her and you know it. 

But you’ll take it. 

You stare into the mirror at your reflection and wonder how you got here. More depressingly, you wonder how long you have before you fuck it all up, because you will. You always do. Not tonight though, and for that at least you are grateful.

You take in your reflection’s tousled blonde hair, the make-up free face freshly scrubbed, body wrapped up in a well-loved terrycloth robe hugging your tired frame. You’ve worked hard to make sure that no one sees you like this, not even your son.

Well, almost no one.

Only one person has truly scaled your carefully built walls, persisted past the sharp tongue and even sharper glare. You don’t suffer fools lightly, and make no bones about demanding only the best. This includes your lovers, especially when there is your son to consider. There has been only one who has dared to stand up and stare you down, who has looked past the media hype, past the ego and bluster, and has taken the time to see who you really are inside. 

“Hey, beautiful,” Kara’s refection appears beside your own, as if your thoughts have conjured her. She smiles softly as you meet her eyes in the glass. She has wandered into the bedroom from your en suite bathroom, her feet silent upon the plush carpeting. Or perhaps she moved so fast you missed it. Your heart clenches in your chest and for a moment, you forget to breathe. The emotion radiating from her warms you to your very soul. 

In her eyes you are perfect, just the way you are. There is no need to primp or preen, no need to don your designer clothes like the armour it really is. No need to put on your makeup, the mask that you so cleverly hide behind. With Kara you can just be…you.

And it is such a relief.

Kara smiles at you now and you know there is more she is longing to say, something just lingering on the edges, lurking in the depths of her eyes, but she is afraid. 

Supergirl is afraid. 

Of you.

You smile at the thought. But the time has come for you to be brave one, and you know it. She is waiting for you, for the next step, trying not to spook you, yet desperate for it. You swallow hard, the emotions overwhelming you as she frowns and cocks her head, clearly seeing the shift in your mood and is concerned.

You shouldn’t be surprised, after all Kara sees you, _really_ sees you. Physical beauty is skin deep and fades in time, despite your best efforts, but in her eyes your inner beauty glows through. So many people have tried to tear you down, stop you in your tracks, weigh you down with envy and spite; it is almost shocking that you have finally found someone who truly sees you. 

No time to dwell on that now though, as you turn in your chair, unable to stop the smirk of pride as Kara’s eyes drop to take in the curves and hollows revealed by your robe falling open. She licks her lips and you smile wider, knowing she wants you as much as you want her.

“Come here,” You say softly, meeting those amazing eyes yet again as she glances back up, losing yourself in the warm depths there. She hesitates, cocking an eyebrow and waits, not putting up with your tone. You purse your lips at the hint of attitude she is trying to project, and you resist rolling your eyes and instead decide to relent. You know how to play nice after all. “Please.”

Kara smiles wider, rewarding you by moving her long fingers along the collar of your robe before slipping inside and gently sliding it off of your shoulders, to fall around your waist, revealing more of your body to her heated gaze. 

There it is again, shining bright if you only stop to notice. She struggles not to say it, a superhuman effort, afraid the words will make you send her away. That you will disappear into the night, snatched away like so many others in her life. Regardless, the emotion is still there, unnamed yet pulsing just beneath the surface and it ignites something deep inside you. 

You don’t have a place for this in your life, a box big enough to put this in, no way for you to micromanage, dissect and makeover. This thing between the two of you is overwhelming and messy and your well-guarded heart is thundering with delight. 

You stand, revealing your naked body to her heated gaze, moving slowly as she watches in fascination, before ever so slowly reaching out to touch her. You trail a hand across her delicate skin, skimming along her scantily clad form, enjoying her shiver of anticipation. Your fingers tickle across her toned belly, down past the waistband of her underwear, sinking through her damp curls and into the welcoming heat, claiming her as yours once more. 

“Mmm,” You lean closer, soaking up her soft gasp as you capture her soft, full lips. She tastes of Chapstick and sunshine and something you can’t quite define as she moans against your mouth. Surrendering and conquering you, all at the same time. 

“Bed. Now.” 

You’re pretty sure Kara used her super speed, because in a moment you are both on the bed, she is laying beneath you and you are entering her once again. Taking what she has freely offered.

Time seems to stand still, passing moments marked by slick rhythmic movement and tender gasps. Instinctively you know its time, maybe it is the shift in the arch of her back, or the desperate scramble for breath, but you know that she is about to come undone. And you don’t want to miss a moment of it. 

“Open your eyes for me, Kara.”

She is so close, you know, and it is hard to focus on your words but she listens, her eyes opening, revealing so much. It truly is the window to the soul and there you see it again, lurking. Waiting, afraid to hope. You change the angle of your thrust, filling her deeper even as her body arches from the bed straining for more contact. As Kara nears her release you can see it there, twinkling bright behind her eyes, desperate to be set free. 

A single moment of clarity hits you, the time is finally here, time for you to be the brave one, to take that step. You know what you must do. You briefly wonder what your own eyes have given away to her, when suddenly Kara is coming undone beneath you. You smile and whisper into her ear. 

“I love you, Kara Zor-El.”

The words flow straight from your very heart and soul, meant for her alone as she tumbles over the edge. She calls out, her body reacting to your words, to your touch, to your love. She is yours, for as long as she will allow it.

When Kara has finally calmed, sated, her erratic movements slowing and lethargic beneath you, you watch her open her eyes once more and you see it finally, out of the shadows and into the light. You see it before she even says it, shattering the cage that has been holding your heart prisoner for longer than you care to consider. Your words have set you both free at long last.

“I love you too, Cat.”


End file.
